


Tu menti col sorriso

by GioTanner



Series: Il meno inetto fra gli inetti e il più bugiardo fra i tanti. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cognac & Armagnac, Diogenes Club, Gen, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mycroft is lying because he wants to lie, Mycroft isn't fine, Mycroft wants Greg realizes this, lie with a smile, post- 4x03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTanner/pseuds/GioTanner
Summary: [...]«Oh.- Recepì allora mentre l'uomo gli toglieva la mano dalla giacca un momento prima che potesse lui stesso distaccarsi. -È stato tanto tempo fa.» Confessò.«E io faccio sempre lo stesso errore con te.»«Quando si sottovaluta una persona succede questo, sai.»[...]- - -Non si poggia su solide basi, ma su telefonate criptiche e incontri mai alla luce del sole: il legame fra Mycroft e Greg è difficilmente poco classificabile. Più che conoscenti, meno che amici, sicuramente non colleghi, ma intenzionalmente vicini.Mycroft mente se sorride, ma Greg non aveva compreso quanto ciò che lo facesse innervosire fosse un privilegio.





	

  


  


«Lei sta mentendo.- Affermò, abbassando il capo e scuotendolo immediatamente dopo. -E mente con una superbia ed un'audacia che-... che supera quella di suo fratello.-  
L'uomo dinanzi a lui sorrise ancora, perciò l'ispettore continuò sospirando: -Lei mente col sorriso ed è insopportabile.»  
«Le sono già insopportabile?» Chiese con voce melliflua l'altro, facendo un passo avanti. Le poltrone dinanzi a loro rimasero vuote perché nessuno dei due accennò a sedersi.  
«...»  
«Su, lei faccia quel che le ho chiesto e non si domandi altro, non c'è molto che potrebbe capire d'altronde.»  
«Senta-... Lei dice che è per il bene di Sherlock e a me non serve altro. Ma non si illuda che sia così _remissivo,_ così _sciocco_ solo perché non sono all'altezza dei _fratelli Holmes_. L'intuito, l'impegno e la tenacia mi hanno portato dove sono.- Doveva ribadirlo, anche se poteva sembrare banale, anche se poteva sembrare patetico; doveva prendere posizione perché gli sembrava giusto. Alzò i tacchi, mise le mani nelle tasche e con un movimento del capo fece segno all'assistente personale di quell'uomo di non voler essere riaccompagnato in auto. -E ora vi lascio ai vostri affari Mr. Holmes. Arrivederci.»  
«Cosa ha compreso Ispettore?- Chiese Mycroft Holmes alzando leggermente il tono di voce e appena appena ridacchiando, -Cosa?» Ma non ottenne risposta perché Gregory Lestrade era ormai fuori dalla stanza del Diogenes Club e il silenzio ne aveva inghiottito i passi.

Passarono esattamente due settimane prima che l'Ispettore Lestrade ricevesse proprio sotto casa un invito formale a ritornare in quel luogo silenzioso e particolarmente di lusso: una macchina nera con un solo finestrino oscurato abbassato gli si affiancò poco prima che prendesse le chiavi dall'impermeabile; gli si affacciò il volto di una donna dallo sguardo serafico, la stessa donna che aveva visto in compagnia di Mycroft Holmes l'ultima volta e Greg si ritrovò a guardarsi attorno, per poi entrare a disagio nell'auto.  
«Sono anni che Sherlock _aiuta Scotland Yard_ nei casi di maggior rilievo. -Cominciò precisando Greg, mentre la macchina sfrecciava fra il traffico londinese. -Ma il massimo c'abbia ricevuto da suo fratello sono state telefonate criptiche in cui mi chiedeva informazioni su Sherlock, informazioni dettagliate come-... come avesse avuto già sulla sua scrivania fascicoli e rapporti dei casi che seguivo. Erano domande a cui potevo rispondere perché non compromettevano il caso, puntavano su ciò che faceva Sherlock.- Prese un respiro. La donna al suo fianco, nel bell'abito nero, non schiodava gli occhi dal cellulare. -Mi insospettì, ma non ebbi nulla da recriminare. Mi disse di non parlarne con Sherlock e io non ebbi nulla da obbiettare; eppure due settimane fa Mycroft Holmes chiama il mio Capo e riesce a farmi avere un permesso oltre la già agognata vacanza solo per-... solo per farmi controllare suo fratello...- A quel punto Lestrade vide un sorriso spuntare sul viso della donna e perciò continuò: -Ah, mi sta ascoltando, fantastico. Beh, ecco, mi dico-... mi dico che avrei dovuto saperlo che un Holmes non può essere una persona normale. Ma- ma che fosse invischiato nel Governo Britannico davvero mi mancava all'immaginazione.» La donna di riflesso a quell'affermazione puntò lo sguardo verso il finestrino e lì rimase in attesa, così l'ispettore fu certo di aver fatto centro.  
Arrivarono all'entrata del club che era sera inoltrata, la macchina accostò lentamente e poi spense il motore. Greg si sentiva particolarmente ispirato a non fare silenzio quel giorno, così non appena giunse dinanzi alla scrivania dell'uomo e le porte si chiusero dietro di lui, non tergiversò con un saluto arrendevole a quell'atmosfera sfarsesca che sembrava opprimerlo l'ultima e unica volta in cui v'era entrato: «Sa una cosa?- Si rivolse senza indugio alcuno all'uomo sedutogli dinanzi, incrociando le braccia. -È stata proprio una brutta mossa andare a Baskerville. Avrei chiamato John per sapere cosa stesse facendo Sherlock, ma no. Il governo inglese voleva che andassi lì per tenere sotto controllo il suo fratellino. Bene, ho detto, lo faccio. Sicuro del fatto che Sherlock avrebbe scoperto immediatamente cosa stessi facendo lì e per chi. -Strizzò gli occhi un momento. Mycroft Holmes piegò appena il capo all'indietro sulla comoda sedia, mentre nella mano destra tintinnava nel bicchiere qualche cubetto di ghiaccio. -Io avrei controllato lo stesso Sherlock Holmes così come era mia intenzione fare, ma non mi sarei preso nessuna responsabilità sul perché stessi lì, anzi. Avrebbe scoperto il controllo di suo fratello che tanto mi chiedeva di tener nascosto nelle telefonate, ah!  
-Sherlock doveva aver fatto qualche sgarro alla sicurezza nazionale, suo fratello doveva proprio essere occupato o... _disperato_ per mandarmi. Ma _io non prendo ordini da suo fratello_ , se non è quello che voglio anch'io.»  
«Lei non ha pensato tutto questo. Ma- Pronunciò sicuro e flemmatico Mycroft curvando la schiena in avanti e flettendo le mani per poi unirle sotto il mento. -...Ma gli ha fatto comodo, un tornaconto personale. Sherlock non smette di scrivermi che non vuole più che io la costringa a stargli fra i piedi. _Bella mossa_...  accettare.» E a quel punto fu il turno dell'Ispettore di sorridere di fronte a quell'uomo. Un sorriso genuino prima di ascoltare ciò che il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes aveva da dirgli.

♠

Gli anni erano passati come pagine di un libro di storia e Greg Lestrade ne sentiva su di sé l'effetto ad opera di chi la storia l'aveva fatta davvero: Sherlock Holmes, quel consulente investigativo dalla mente geniale e dal tatto di uno spillo. Un po' come se chi gli fosse accanto si ritrovasse malgrado tutto a subire l'esito delle sue mirabolanti azioni; si era ritrovato sull'orlo del suo precipizio personale anche Lestrade del resto. Ma cosa era poi mai il rischio di perdere il lavoro della tua vita e perdere la donna della tua vita con la vita stessa? Non c'erano paragoni, solo un divario di intenzioni e misteri, _come sempre_.  
_E come sempre_ l'ispettore ci sarebbe stato per Sherlock Holmes, alle volte lamentandosi, alle volte applaudendo, alle altre abbassando lo sguardo e a premere i denti sulle labbra screpolate, altre volte ancora con una malinconia negli occhi, una nostalgia deleteria delle precedenti volte.  
Fu proprio mentre Sherlock gli chiese di occuparsi di suo fratello che provò quella malinconia. Un'amarezza nostalgica nello sperare che fosse come tutte le altre volte, quando il suo nome era solo un guazzabuglio di lettere fra Graham, Gavin, Geoff e Giles.

«Ho dovuto forzare con il mio distintivo per arrivare fino a qui senza invito. Spero mi permetterai di rimanere!» Salutò con ironia l'ispettore mentre un lacchè si congedava chiudendo la porta dell'unica stanza del Diogenes Club dove si potesse parlare liberamente.  
Mycroft Holmes, poltrona rivolta dalla parte opposta alla porta e bicchiere da Brandy nella mano ancora intatto non fece una piega, anzi aspettò che Lestrade arrivasse dinanzi a lui per poi parlagli.  
Non dovette aspettare troppo, al silenzio dell'uomo Greg rispose con l'incedere dei passi nella sua direzione e guardandosi in giro, pensando che non era cambiato nulla dall'ultima volta che era venuto qui a dialogare con il maggiore degli Holmes: era stato piacevole. Non particolarmente divertente, ma stimolante. Non erano amici, ma non erano neppure conoscenti; di certo non erano colleghi, ciò nonostante si ritrovano più di una volta al mese a conversare in quella stanza. Di cosa precisamente? Di Sherlock i primi incontri, di casi promettenti e di indicazioni per arrivare alle giuste conclusioni per risolvere casi poi, di buone deduzioni e decisamente ottimi spunti per conoscersi in fine. Finché qualcuno dei due non si sarebbe semplicemente disinteressato all'altro -e Greg era quasi sicuro che prima o poi quel giorno sarebbe arrivato e non avrebbe più trovato nessuna macchina nera governativa ad aspettarlo dopo il lavoro, vicino la cancellata, con i fari spenti per non dare nell'occhio, ma quel giorno non arrivava mai.-  
«Posso offrirti un bicchiere di Brandy? So che preferisci servirti da solo perciò ho lasciato una bottiglia _basquaise_ di Armagnac, lì sul tavolino. Prendi pure.»  
Greg si ritrovò a puntare gli occhi prima su Mycroft Holmes, elegantemente abbigliato come sempre, per poi far saettare lo sguardo sulla bottiglia pregiata e nera e quell'unico bicchiere poggiato sul tavolo in legno alla sua destra. Sapeva che sarebbe arrivato? O semplicemente se lo aspettava? Cercò di cacciare via quelle domande, non era lì per sorprendersi dopotutto, non questa volta per lo meno.  
«Credo di dover rifiutare, sono in servizio teoricamente.» Si ritrovò a dissentire col capo.  
«Che peccato.» Rispose senza particolare intonazione nella voce Mycroft.  
«Mycroft. \- Lo chiamò dopo un marginale lasso di tempo e sperando che l'uomo alzasse la testa per guardarlo almeno un momento, certo così di avere la sua attenzione. -Ho una domanda.»  
«Hai sempre delle domande per me, Gregory.- Mycroft alzò lo sguardo e lo invitò con un gesto della mano a sedersi sulla poltrona di fronte a lui. -Deformazione professionale, immagino.» Neanche adesso l'intonazione era cambiata.  
«Come posso aiutarti?» Greg si sedette mentre pronunciava quelle parole, senza alcun disagio e poggiò le mani sui braccioli morbidi della poltrona.  
L'altro rimase un attimo più del dovuto in silenzio, interdetto, per poi reclinare il capo sulla morbida poltrona: «Sherlock è fastidioso.» Pronunciò facendo scoccare appena la lingua sul palato.  
«Sherlock è fastidioso. - Acconsentì tenendo il contatto visivo, così come era abituato nel farlo per lavoro. -Ma è anche preoccupato. Sai quella storia del “mi preoccupo costantemente per mio fratello” che mi hai ribadito più volte? Credo si sia invertita. Credo beh-... perché mi ha dato il tuo indirizzo di casa via sms.»  
Mycroft non ne fu colpito o comunque non lo diede a vedere; si alzò compostamente e avvicinandosi al tavolino si versò nel bicchiere vuoto che aveva in mano due dita di Armagnac. Prima di bere si assicurò di sottolineare che no, lui non era in servizio, con un un pizzico di sarcasmo.  
«Ora ti vedrò sotto casa mia a chiedermi se sto bene?» Fece una smorfia Mycroft tornando accanto alla poltrona, ma non sedendosi bensì guardando dall'alto in basso l'ispettore.  
«No.»  
«No?»  
«No.- Confermò di nuovo Lestrade. -Ti ho chiesto come posso aiutarti perché _so_ che non stai bene; perché ti ho recuperato io lì a Sherrinford. Ma non verrò sotto casa tua a disturbare la tua privacy e il tuo dolore.- Decise di spiegargli. -Non ne sapete poi molto di sentimenti e rispetto voi Holmes, eh.» Un velo di ilarità gli invispì gli occhi stanchi.  
«È passato.- Cercò di ragionare Mycroft. -Non posso permettermi il lusso di rimuginarci troppo, ho davvero poco tempo da dedicargli. Perciò sto bene. Professionalmente sono al massimo.» Aggiunse poi, decidendo di risiedersi con placida calma e un sorriso irrisorio ad incorniciargli il volto.  
Fu il turno di Greg di alzarsi, al contrario del politico in un modo piuttosto irruento: «Oddio. -Puntò il dito contro Mycroft e curvò la schiena in un moto di risa -Tu menti. E menti piuttosto male quando fai così. Che diamine! Per fortuna che di politica non ne capisco niente, giuro, o con tutti quei sorrisi ci ricamerei un calendario di menzogne.»  
L'altro sembrò non dedicarci più di tanto attenzione fino a quando Greg non sentì una mano sulla sua spalla e si intimò di smettere di ridacchiare.  
Mycroft aveva smesso di guardarlo appena aveva sentito quelle parole, ma poi si era alzato perché gli era tornato in mente qualcosa, una frase precisa: «“ _Lei mente col sorriso ed è insopportabile”_.» Recitò. Le labbra non più represse in un sorriso, ma appena aperte in un sussurro.  
«Come?» Non capì subito Lestrade che di scatto aveva assunto un'aria sorpresa.  
«È quello che mi dicesti la prima volta che ci siamo parlati di persona.»  
«Oh.- Recepì allora mentre l'uomo gli toglieva la mano dalla giacca un momento prima che potesse lui stesso distaccarsi. -È stato tanto tempo fa.» Confessò.  
«E io faccio sempre lo stesso errore con te.»  
«Quando si sottovaluta una persona succede questo, sai.» Concordò l'ispettore che di risiedersi proprio non aveva più voglia. Quelle giornate erano passate pesanti anche sulla sua testa e recepire ciò che era accaduto in poche settimane non era stato poi così facile da mandar giù; se da una parte c'era il caso mediatico di Culverton Smith che l'aveva tenuto sveglio per ore interminabili di interrogatorio, dall'altra parte c'era un abisso di misteri che aveva condotto John Watson dentro un pozzo, Molly sull'orlo delle lacrime e Mycroft rinchiuso in una cella di una fortezza che manco sapeva esistesse prima d'allora. Non era stato narcotizzato, ma la febbrile paura, sempre elegantemente mascherata sotto un'autorità prorompente, era decisamente alla mercé di tutti. Per farlo uscire dalla stanza gli aveva dovuto stringere una mano, lì dove teneva l'anello, ed era un contatto piuttosto informale.  
«Succede anche quando voglio che accada Gregory.- Interruppe il filo di pensieri di Greg. -È un errore che voglio concedermi.»  
Lestrade non volle replicare, aveva ben inteso. E quello che aveva inteso gli era piaciuto forse più del dovuto. Mycroft voleva che lui comprendesse da solo se era la verità o solo parole. Voleva vedere se si sarebbe arreso, in pace con la sua coscienza, con un blando assenso al suo fermare ogni proposito d'aiuto con parole rassicuranti o se invece sarebbe rimasto, accorgendosi ancora una volta del suo comportamento, una sottigliezza che nel primo incontro gli era piaciuta che Greg avesse notato.  
L'ispettore gli mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle, a mo' di incoraggiamento e poi si voltò, dandogli la schiena, pronto ad andarsene: «Mi sarebbe piaciuto prendere un Armagnac.»  
«È importato direttamente dalla Guascogna.» Rispose, come non fosse accaduto nulla.  
«Accidenti.- Sospirò con una delusione divertita. Mise mano alla maniglia, ma non aprì la porta: -Ero venuto qui per farti una domanda, ma non mi hai risposto.» Abbassò il capo e aggrottò le sopracciglia in uno sbuffo.

  
«Non mi piace, no, non mi piace proprio per nulla ingrigire le giornate di una sofferenza latente e cialtrona che mi perseguita.- Dichiarò Mycroft, controllando il polsino destro dove svettava uno dei gemelli color nero pece. -Ma al contrario mi piace che tu ne sia preoccupato, non solo sotto consiglio del mio caro fratello.» Controllò l'orologio da taschino e prese nota dell'orario in cui era in pausa l'ispettore.  
«Soddisfa un po' il tuo ego.» Non c'era accusa in quell'intervento. Lestrade aspettò un attimo per ascoltare cosa gli avrebbe risposto.

  
Mycroft si costrinse a non ridacchiare, si avvicinò all'ispettore e poi concluse: «Puoi _aiutarmi_ tornando al Diogenes Club quando potrai accompagnarmi nel bere un Cognac o un Armagnac. _Prometto di mentirti solo col sorriso_.»  
Greg fece scattare la maniglia, Mycroft lo lasciò andare sicuro che sarebbe tornato. Sicuro come era sicuro lui che non si sarebbe disinteressato alla sua compagnia.

**Author's Note:**

> \- \- - - - - - - - -
> 
> Buona domenica! Buona sera -o qualsivoglia!- 
> 
> Sono un po' arrugginita nello scrivere, magari anche un po' troppo prolissa. Pff. Ma spero vi sia piaciuto il legame che volevo si sciorinasse nel racconto. Per me Mycroft e Greg è probabilissimo che si siano incontrati, all'inizio al telefono e poi di persona. Ancor più probabile è che siano più che conoscenti, ma non amici. Un bilico di 'forma'. Così come non si può classificare il legame che unisce Sherlock e John, perché 'amicizia' sarebbe quasi offendere tutto l'ardore e la sofferenza che hanno patito. (E non per forza shippando la johnlock eh!)
> 
> Mi sto dilungando. Aiuto. Si può considerare un inizio. Un continuo (?) di una brotp o di una otp questa one shot. Volevo collegarmi al finale della 4x03 e rapportarmi di conseguenza. Io spero solo che vi piaccia, _che si capisca_ e che, se avete pazienza, vi vada di recensirmi. ♥
> 
>   
> 
> 
> * **Gregory** credo sia un headcanon, ma mi piaceva l'idea che Mycroft odi l'abbreviato di un nome, perciò non lo chiami Greg. ( _Gregson_ era fuori discussione! Molti lo chiamano tale, ma io ho in mente solo l'altro personaggio e non G. Lestrade così, dai!)


End file.
